glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo 1
New York University En el gimnasio Sheldon y Francis- ._. ...... X-Hora de los quemados! S-A ellos!! Sheldon y Francis-Aaaahhh!!! D: (Lanzan las pelotas) (Sheldon y Francis esquivaban las pelotas) W-Rayos, son de primer año y son muy hábiles S-Eres un idiota (Le arrebata la pelota) Así se juega a los quemados (Comienza a lanzar más pelotas) Sheldon y Francis-Ahhhhh!!! D: (Esquivan todas las pelotas) S-Dejen de moverse!! Sheldon-No pueden pegarnos :P Sheldon y Francis-Jajajajaja xD W-Verán que sí (Le arrebata la pelota) Así se les pega! (Lanza la pelota) Sheldon-(La esquiva) Jajaja xD Francis- xD (Le pega la pelota) Qué...?!! (Cae al suelo) (Reacciona) Sheldon-Oh dios amigo, te golpearon muy fuerte Francis-...Ah sí? Sheldon-(Lo ayuda a levantarse) Llegaremos tarde Francis-A dónde? Sheldon-Tenemos ensayo del club Glee Francis-...Hay un coro aquí? Sheldon-Amigo, espero que no me salgas con que perdiste la memoria temporalmente de nuevo, vamos (Se va) Francis-...Ok (Lo sigue) (Mientras comienza la música los dos caminan por los pasillos al auditorio y Francis luce confundido) Greg-I'm fairly local, I've been around I've seen the streets you're walking down I'm fairly local, good people now Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Sheldon-I'm evil to the core What I shouldn't do I will They say I'm emotional What I wanna save I'll kill Is that who I truly am? I truly don't have a chance Tomorrow I'll keep a beat And repeat yesterday's dance Spencer-Yo, this song will never be on the radio Even if my clique were to pick and the people were to vote It's the few, the proud, and the emotional Yo, you, bulletproof in black like a funeral The world around us is burning but we're so cold It's the few, the proud, and the emotional Greg-I'm fairly local, I've been around I've seen the streets you're walking down I'm fairly local, good people now Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Mason-I'm not evil to the core What I shouldn't do I will fight I know I'm emotional What I wanna save I will try I know who I truly am I truly do have a chance Tomorrow I'll switch the beat To avoid yesterday's dance Gregory-Yo, this song will never be on the radio Even if my clique were to pick and the people were to vote It's the few, the proud, and the emotional Yo, you, bulletproof in black like a funeral The world around us is burning but we're so cold It's the few, the proud, and the emotional Sheldon-I'm fairly local, I've been around I've seen the streets you're walking down I'm fairly local, good people now Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Sheldon y Spencer-I'm fairly local, I've been around I've seen the streets you're walking down I'm fairly local, good people now Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Mason-Yeah) I'm fairly local, good people now Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Good people now Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Good people now Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Francis-(Sonríe)...Esto es genial . . Spencer-Tierra llamando a Francis, Francis!!! Francis-Qué...? (Reacciona) Sheldon-Ven? Les dije que estaba bien Katherine-Que bueno que ya despertó Alistair-Cómo te sientes Francisco? Francis-Qué está pasando aquí? Sheldon-Sigue confundido, yo me encargo Spencer, Alistair y Katherine-Nooooo Sheldon D:!!! Sheldon-(Lo golpea) Silencio... Spencer-Bien hecho, "nerd", lo noqueaste Sheldon-Sobrevivió a cosas peores, por no mencionarlo, no le pasó nada Francis-(Reacciona) Qué pasó? Sheldon-Cómo te sientes? Francis-Como nuevo, oigan, deberíamos hacer algo como eso de nuevo... Spencer, Alistair, Katherine y Sheldon- ._. ....... Francis- .-. .....Era un sueño, no? -.- Alistair-Ay Francis -.-''' (Suena la campana) ...................... En McKinley Kendall-(En su casillero) ^^ (Steve y Michael se acercan a él) Steve-Amigo...vamos Kendall-(Gira sus ojos) Esa clase de algebra se me hizo eterna...y Estefany? Michael-Se adelantó al salón, vamos (Caminaban al salón del coro y en cuanto llegan lo primero que ven es a un hombre y una mujer que nunca habían visto, parados cerca del piano, uno de esos chicos era Josh, obviamente no sabían que antes de llegar ahí, él era su rival) Estefany-(Se acerca a ellos) Creí que nunca llegarían Michael-Miren, 2 chicos nuevos Kendall-Sii, que genial :D Steve-(Susurra) Cúbranme, es una chica Kendall-Steve Steve-Puede ser contagioso Kendall-Estoy seguro que no tiene nada contagioso que te provoque la muerte Steve-Quieres que se me peguen los piojos de nuevo? Fue horrible Kenn, no sabes lo que sufrí Estefany-Eres un exagerado, no parece tenerlos Steve-Piensa lo que quieras Josh-(Josh Dun) Disculpen, tienen un problema con mi amiga? Steve-(Abre la boca) Kendall-(Lo interrumpe) Absolutamente no, nadie trata de ofender a tu amiga... Josh-Nora...se llama Nora, ella es mi mejor amiga, y si se meten con ella se meten conmigo Nora-(Lilly Collins) Joshua, ya es suficiente, perdónenlo, él tiene como una enfermedad que lo hace decir exactamente sus pensamientos y... Josh-Ya te lo dije, no es una enfermedad, es voluntario, digo lo que pienso y no me importa lo que los demás digan de mí...como Jared Leto Nora-Cómo sea, discúlpenlo, ya saben nuestros nombres Kendall-Claro, permíteme presentarme, soy Kendall Anderson, él es Steve Kirch, y ellos son los primos Estefany y Michael Wilson Nora-Un placer...(Sonríe) Josh-...Claro, aunque me duela aceptarlo, un gusto conocerlos Kendall, Steve, Michael y Estefany-(Se van a sentar) Nora-Oye, siempre es la misma historia de siempre, deberías ser un poco más amable Josh-Sabes por qué no puedo hablar con ellos sin darles una paliza, lo siento, no fue mi decisión transferirme aquí Nora-No solo hablo de ellos, casi siempre eres así con todos...no deberías ser tan malo con los demás Josh-Bueno amiga...me conoces y sabes cómo puedo llegar a ser, por eso eres mi mejor amiga Michael-Disculpa, ustedes están saliendo? Nora-Ammmm (Incómoda) Josh-Claro que no, que acaso un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser solo mejores amigos? Estamos en el siglo XXI Michael-Uy que carácter .................. En NYU En la cafetería Francis y Sheldon-(Llegan con sus charolas a la mesa con los demás chicos) Francis-Qué hacen ñ.ñ? Todos-Mhe Myron-Oh por Dios, oh por Dios Kitty-Qué pasa pequeño Myron? Greg-Ya, dinos que pasa Myron-Atrapé un Pikachu en Pokemón Go (._.)/ Sheldon-Y no me dijiste? Quiero a ese Pokemón más que a mi propia vida Myron-Por favor Sheldon, obviamente iba a querer atraparlo yo primero que decirte donde estaba Greg-Oh Dios, aquí hay muchos Pokemones, tengo que atraparlos Gregory-No puede ser, los necesito Skylart-Ya basta, oigan, no creen que están un poco obsesionados con Pokemon Go? Sheldon, Greg, Gregory y Myron-No Todos-¬¬ Greg-...Es lo único que despierta nuestro espíritu Taylor-Ahora de qué rayos están hablando? Myron-Acéptenlo chicos, lo único que despertaba nuestro espíritu de competencia era el Club Glee, y ahora ni eso tenemos Gregory-Y el Pokemon Go de alguna forma nos hace distraernos de la realidad Greg-Si somos sinceros, extrañamos esos tiempos donde nos poníamos un uniforme y salíamos al escenario a cantar y a bailar por nuestra vida Spencer-Amigos, esa etapa de nuestra vida ya ha pasado, hay que superarlo Francis-Pero no estaría mal hacer el intento de hacer un Club Glee aquí Francis y Sheldon-(Se miran) Madison-Pensándolo bien, sería genial que fuera posible, ya tiene algo de tiempo que no hacemos eso Francis-Hay que hacer que se reinstale de nuevo :D Todos-Nooo Francis- :c Sheldon-...Yo te apoyo Francis-Gracias ñ.ñ Sheldon-Vamos chicos, podría ser divertido, juntos somos impotentes, de eso no hay duda, qué tal sí... Kitty-No Sheldon-Pero... Taylor-No Sheldon-Si me... Taylor y Kitty-No! Sheldon- -.-''' (Uno para el otro, tiene lógica ¬¬) Francis y Sheldon-(Se sientan en la mesa) (En la mesa de atrás estaba una chica volteando para escuchar su conversación, pero regresó la vista al ver que Francis sintió su mirada) Francis-(Susurra) Lo haremos aunque ellos no quieran verdad? Sheldon-(Susurra) Así es Francis y Sheldon- 7u7r .......................... En McKinley En el auditorio (Música) Nora (Con Josh)-You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all You started messing with my head until I hit a Wall Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known That you would walk, you would walk out the door (Hey!) Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known (That I would talk, I would talk) Nora y Josh-But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't careOh oh oh I really don't care Josh-I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go Nora-Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air And make you understand, and make you understand You had your chance, had your chance Nora y Josh-But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care Josh (Con Nora)-Yeah, listen up (Hey, hey) never look back, dumb struck boy, (ego intact) Look boy, why you so mad Nora-Second gets in, but shoulda hit that Josh-Hey Nora you picked the wrong lover Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture Nora y Josh-But even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Even if the stars and moon collide I never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh oh oh I really don't care Oh oh oh I really don't care Sam-(Aplaude) Chicos, eso fue increíble, mucha energía la de ustedes Michael-Tengo curiosidad, que otra cosa saben hacer? Josh-Yo sé tocar la batería (En cuanto Josh dijo eso la sonrisa de Sam desapareció y se sintió deprimido, su mirada estaba abajo, Kendall vio cómo se tallaba los ojos, como si quisiera evitar las lágrimas, en cuanto sonó el timbre y todos se fueron Kendall se acercó a él) Kendall-Está bien Sr. Evans? Sam-Ah...Qué? Kendall-Estaba...llorando? Sam-Rayos, tú si me viste...necesito que vengas conmigo Kendall-Vale ............................ En el salón del coro Kendall-Qué hacemos en el salón del coro Sr. Evans? Sam-...Siempre que alguien lo menciona o lo recuerdo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, toda la tristeza me consume Kendall-...Habla de este hombre de la placa? Sam-..... Kendall-Finn Hudson? Sam-Cuando estudiaba aquí el era el capitán de New Directions, era Quarteback y popular, cuando entró al Club Glee...todo cambió para siempre, era amigo cercano mío y de todos...le gustaba mucho tocar la batería, tenía sus propias baquetas Kendall-...A Josh le encanta tocar la batería...y eso lo hizo recordar a su amigo Sam-Murió en un accidente automovilístico, tenía un gran futuro...y era una gran persona Kendall-...(Toma la placa) Deberíamos ponerla aquí, para que todos la vean Sam-No tienes que hacerlo Kendall-Si fue una gran persona con una vida prometedora...debería ser recordado Sam-...(Sonríe un poco) Está bien ............................. En L.A Bill-(En el teléfono) Sí...claro, haremos lo que podemos, se ve muy emocionado...ah no, ahora no está aquí, Pierre y Adam se lo llevaron, deben estar divirtiéndose donde sea que estén...vale (Cuelga) Hayley-Qué dice? Bill-Eso es mejor de lo que creía, está convencido de que funcionará, así que él me dirá cuando nos reunimos Sam-Basta, es un poco raro que estés igual de emocionado, si no es para ti Bill-A veces sentía que faltaba algo en mi vida a pesar de ser famoso, y ahora, me doy cuenta que me hacía falta dedicar tiempo a ayudar a gente especial como me ayudaron a mí Tyler-(Llega) De qué estaban hablando? Perdón la tardanza, estaba grabando Vines con Josh Hayley-Tyler, también tenemos buenas noticias para ti Tyler-Qué pasa? Sam-Tú y Josh han sido invitados al Reading Fest en Inglaterra, no te gustaría volver ahí? Tal vez te reciban de una mejor manera Tyler-No...no...no...no...y no, antes muerto que volver ahí! Hayley-Tyler, ya pasó tiempo, necesitas superarlo, y solo eran cosas materiales las que perdiste Tyler-El problema no es la máscara, el zapato y mi camisa toda desgarrada, no saben lo que sentí ahí, pensé que iba a morir Bill-Nada está dicho aún, qué tal si vuelves y te reciben de una mejor manera?, tal vez hasta te devuelvan tu zapato y la máscara, obvio, si no los han vendido en internet por millones de dólares o en una subasta ._. Tyler-Que el problema no son esas cosas maldita sea!...en ese preciso momento donde confié en esa gente, se aprovechan de ello y trataron de tirarme al suelo, querían asfixiarme, y no dudo que haya habido algún pervertido por ahí -.-...está dicho, no iré "Beep beep" Tyler, Hayley y Sam-(Hablaban) Bill-(Contesta) Hola ñ.ñ?...sí, habla él ñ.ñ...aún no llega, puedo decírselo yo, soy bueno dando noticias ñ.ñ (eso creo -.-) lo escucho...qué? cómo dice? .-. .....está seguro?....no hay otra manera?...bien, se lo diré ._. (Cuelga) Tyler-Y por esa razón jamás volveré a cantar en ningún festival de Inglaterra! Sam-Sí, ya lo dijiste muchas veces, quién hablaba Bill? Bill-Era el productor? Hayley-Hay más buenas noticias? Tyler-Pusiste esa cara de preocupación, qué te dijo Bill? Bill-...La disquera ya no permitirá grabar con él Silencio.... Sam-Cómo pueden cambiar de opinión así de simple? Hayley-Estás seguro de que eso quiso decir? Bill-Absolutamente...no grabarán con él a menos... Tyler-A menos que.... Bill-...A menos que Joey termine la universidad -.-'' Sam-A ver si entendí, no quieren que salte a la fama a menos que haya terminado la universidad? Cómo es posible? Eso es una regla? Shawn Mendes se hizo mega famoso a los 17 Bill-No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando Tyler-Porqué siempre que parece que algo bueno va a pasar sucede lo contrario? Hayley-No debe ser tan malo, miren, si dicen que no habrá trato hasta que termine la universidad debe ser por una buena razón, vean cuanta gente dejó la escuela para saltar a la fama y lo hicieron, pero ahora no se sabe de ellos Tyler-Bueno por ese lado está bien...creen que esta debería ser una "buena" noticia? Hayley-Tal vez sea lo mejor, y además es muy riesgoso saltar a la fama así sin algún titulo Bill-...Tal vez en algún futuro esto le haga beneficio, además, es la universidad, no es mucho tiempo, un par de años y ya Hayley-Lo ven? No es tan malo Bill-Qué? Claro que es malo porque en cuanto se lo tenga que decir no sé cómo reaccionará .-. (Se escucha una puerta cerrar y unas risas subiendo la escalera) Bill-Rayos, ya viene .-. Hayley-Tú puedes Bill-...(Suspira) Vale Sam-Si se molesta no será tu culpa porque cuando recapacite se dará cuenta que es para su beneficio Bill-Ok .-. Joey, Pierre y Adam-(Entran riendo) Pierre-Cómo alguien puede caerse así frente a miles de personas? Adam-Bueno, eso es lo que provoca el Pokemon Go Joey-Pero ya no estamos en 2016 como para que aún haya gente que no se fija por dónde camina por estar capturando Pokemones xD Bill-Amigos .-. Joey-Bill, tienes que ver este video que se hizo viral, un tipo está jugando Pokemon Go y sin darse cuenta casi lo atropellan y después cayó al lago (Ríe) Bill-Emm sí, ya lo he visto, oye, llamó el productor Joey-Ajá Bill-Y tiene noticias Joey-Ah sí? Estoy tan impaciente por esto, siempre ha sido mi sueño y es para lo que nací Bill-Joey!...puedes sentarte? Joey-...Vale (Se sienta un poco confundido) Bill-Recibí una llamada...y me notificaron que...no firmarán contigo hasta qué... Joey-Hasta qué... Sam-Anda, dilo Bill Joey-Es algo malo? Bill-No firmarán contigo hasta que termines la universidad y estés listo, ya, lo dije! (La sala se quedó en silencio, y la sonrisa de Joey desapareció en cuanto Bill dijo eso) Bill-Joey Joey-Qué se supone que haré? Bill-Es normal que estés un poco desilusionado al principio...pero es porque se preocupan ya que es un poco riesgoso saltar a la fama sin haber terminado los estudios Joey-Tomaré el riesgo Bill-Escúchame...quizá tengan razón, tal vez aún no sea el momento para que hagas esto, pero algún día lo harás, debes tener paciencia...y las cosas llegarán solas, dejemos de forzar las cosas y...dejemos que fluyan Joey-...... ...................... En NYU Francis y Sheldon- ._. ...... X-El Sr. John Sexton los recibirá ahora Francis y Sheldon-Gracias ñ.ñ Francis-Crees que por lo menos nos escuche ._.? Sheldon-No perdemos nada intentandolo X-Bueno, este tipo de cosas no suceden siempre, ojalá lo convenzan, nadie se ha animado a hacer esto Francis y Sheldon-Ok .-. (Entran a la oficina) ......................... Más tarde (Francis y Sheldon estaban en un salón hablando sobre lo que acababa de pasar) Sheldon-Pero cómo se lo decimos? Francis-Debe haber una manera de decírselo sin que se confundan tanto Sheldon-Seamos sinceros, ninguno de ellos aceptará formar parte de esto, ni ellos ni nadie aquí Francis-Tal vez nadie de aquí tenga el valor o el interés de unirse este año...pero tú y yo sabemos que el resto de los chicos terminará haciendo esto porque aunque quieran evitarlo formó parte de su vida y es lo que más les gustó de la preparatoria...hagamos que también sea lo mejor de la universidad, cuando todos nos graduemos de aquí ya no será posible volver atrás, ya lo confesaron, extrañan esa sensación...te apuesto a que terminarán aceptándolo Sheldon-Bueno, ojalá estés en lo correcto Francis-El único problema ahora es como decírselo a los chicos sin que se cree un alboroto Sheldon-Oye, tú lo dijiste, formó parte de su vida y no se negarán a esto...eso pasará, encontraremos la forma de decírselo Myron-(Llega al salón) No puede ser, qué demonios acaban de hacer?! Francis-Y...ya lo saben ............................... (Francis y Sheldon caminaban al auditorio seguidos por todos sus amigos hablando al mismo tiempo detrás de ellos, sacándolos de quicio) Francis-Lo sentimos, pensamos que solo porque estábamos todos juntos y esto formó parte de nuestra vida todos querrían hacerlo Roderick-De ninguna manera, no entiendo porque se les ocurrió hacer eso, no se supone que esa época de nuestra vida ya deberíamos olvidarla? Myron-Exacto! (Todos hablaban) Francis-Si tan solo nos escucharan Skylart-Amigos, orden, ya...los escuchamos Sheldon-Gracias Tristán ñ.ñ...ya está hecho, es oficial, así que...porque negarse a la tentación? El club Glee formó parte importante de nuestras vidas, nos enseñó a ser auténticos, a hacer lo que nos gusta, de no ser por ello probablemente no estaríamos juntos todos nosotros, no seríamos tan unidos como ahora, se lo debemos al Club Glee, por favor, no hay que negar que todos lo disfrutamos y queremos volver a sentirlo todo el tiempo posible antes de que se acabe...porque al graduarse de aquí no podrán volver atrás y darían lo que sea por 5 minutos en un escenario cantando y bailando por su vida...ya es oficial, qué dicen? Greg-No, lo sentimos, pero no pasará (Todos hablaban) Skylart-Amigos!...tiene razón, no creen? Porqué huir de la tentación, como lo dice Sheldon, si sabemos que tarde o temprano terminaremos siendo parte de esto Bree-Aunque lo hagamos no habrá nadie más que quiera unirse Spencer-No, vale la pena, si no quieren unirse que se vayan al diablo los demás, porque lo importante es que el Club Glee de aquí lo formaremos todos nosotros, juntos, esto es lo que nos gusta hacer, si no están de acuerdo que se pudran, nada nos detendrá Francis-Y...como todo Club Glee, debe tener un nombre especial que los defina, y tengo uno perfecto que les va a gustar...The Harmony New Yorkers! Myron-(Aplaude) Oh, me encanta ese nombre :D Kitty-Hasta me sorprende que se les haya ocurrido un nombre muy original...ahora escúchenme, quien no quiera arriesgarse y darle al Club Glee el buen lugar que se merece aquí con nosotros, más le vale que salga por la puerta, es más fácil de lo que creen...pero si prefieren quedarse y tomar el riesgo, les aseguraremos que viviremos grandes aventuras juntos, quieran o no, esto es lo que nos ha unido...probablemente no estaríamos juntos de no ser por el Club Glee Francis-(Sonríe)...Entonces, cuál es su respuesta? Roderick-No puedo creer que haremos esto de nuevo Kitty-No tengo otra cosa importante que hacer, así que estoy dentro Mason y Madison-Aceptamos! Spencer-Amigo, no tienes que preguntarlo, la respuesta es tan obvia Alistair-En serio ustedes están locos, y más yo porque acepto Skylart-Con gusto los acompañaré Myron-No se olviden de mí! :D Shannon-Bueno, podría ser divertido, valdría la pena Bree-Qué locura, estoy dentro Mariah-Tengo que decirlo o es más obvio? Taylor-Cuenten conmigo Greg-Viejo, enserio...no puedo creerlo, estoy dentro Gregory-Será divertido, yo me apunto Katherine-Saben que siempre sí Elena-Claro que será un placer ser parte de esto Francis y Sheldon-Sí! Skylart-Bueno, y en cuanto a reclutar miembros...cuál sería la mejor alternativa? Francis-Tengo un plan que es demasiado loco, pero por lo que veo ese es nuestro estilo Skylart-Cuéntame más, Francisco ............................ En la cafetería Mariah-Esto es extraño, y si no les gusta? Shannon-Pues ellos se lo pierden Francis-Listos? Todos-(Asienten con la cabeza) (Música) (Durante la canción se muestra a toda la gente concentrada en sus asuntos e ignorándolos, a excepción de la misma chica que escuchó la conversación de Francis y Sheldon, pero volvió a voltear al ver que muchos se daban cuenta que los estaba mirando) Francis-The Harmony New Yorkers Gregory-Beluga Heights. J. J. J. J. J. R. Come on. Skylart (Shannon)-Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh. Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh. You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh. (No Oh) Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh. Roderick-Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go. I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes. You'll see a side of love you've never known. I can see it going down, going down. Madison y Kitty-She said "I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word" She's gonna dance all night night, Till it hurts Singing the best song ever, best song ever! Alistair y Francis (Madison)-In my head (Give me your hand), I see you all over me. In my head,(Give me your hand) you fulfill my fantasy. In my head, you'll be screaming more. Greg (Con Taylor)-(In my head), it's going down. (In my head), it's going down. In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah. Katherine (Sheldon)-Music colliding with the words singing what she wanna say I hope it's my name (hey hey) And every time you hear it you'll remember this night again Again and again So give me your hand Bree-'Cause I'm ready and I'm able and I'm thinking' I can make you finally wanna let go Mariah-Just to show you my affection turn the speakers up to ten then eleven till we break the Windows Mariah y Bree-Now we're turning up the heat, turn the shuffle to repeat, to repeat, to repeat, to repeat! Myron y Spencer-She said "I love this song I've heard it before and it stole my heart I know every word" She's gonna dance all night night, Till it hurts Singing the best song ever, best song ever! Give me your hand! Give me your hand! Katherine-She said "This is the best song ever" Best song ever Elena-We're not coming down You're all mine Keep you in the sound We're so high Rocket to cloud nine When we're turning up the Best song ever Best song ever Mason y Elena (Katherine)-In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my head, you'll be screaming more. (Ohhhh) In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down. Sheldon con The Harmony New Yorkers (Madison)-In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my head, you'll be screaming more. (More) In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down. In my head. Silencio... (Cómo lo dije, todos estaban en sus asuntos y los ignoraban (._.)/) Myron-(Susurra) Cuál es el siguiente paso? Sheldon-Vaya, ser ignorado, extrañaba lo que se sentía :D Francis-No digas eso Sheldon -.-'' (Suena la campana) ........................ Más tarde Jane-Chicos, es muy lindo de su parte que hayan hecho eso por una buena causa Francis y Sheldon-Gracias Jane ñ.ñ Jane-No solo hablaba de ustedes (Ríe) Mason-Quisiera que estés con nosotros ahí, nos harás falta Jane-Ustedes son buenos, les irá bien sin mí Mason-Pero no estaría mal que estés ahí, Dame a Charlie, es hora de que duerma y yo lo llevaré Jane-Está bien, como tú quieras (Se lo da) Madison-Y hablando de eso, casi todos nos ignoraron cuando cantamos, digo "casi todos" porque había una chica que sí nos estaba mirando Shannon-Era de verdad? Pensé que había sido mi imaginación Spencer-Seamos realistas, todos la vimos y por eso volteaba, alguien la conoce? Taylor-Su nombre es Lisa Parker, tenemos una clase juntos Greg-Aahh sí, Lisa Regina Parker, ya la recordé Taylor-Por una razón estaba volteando, chicos, creen que quiera unirse al Club Glee? Joey-Hola? (Entra al apartamento) adivinen quién está aquí 7u7 Francis-En serio? Tan rápido volviste? Joey-Cambio de planes, así que ya volví (Hubo un gran silencio, todos los chicos no sabían que decir a ese repentino cambio, Joey rompió el silencio) Joey-Les importa si me quedo en el apartamento de arriba? Queda solo uno, supongo que en el resto de los apartamentos viven ustedes, los veo después, bye (Se va) Más tarde Madison, Francis y Alistair-(Tocan la puerta) Joey-Se les ofrece algo ñ.ñ? Madison-Joey, ábrenos!! Alistair-Abre ya en este instante!! Francis-No estamos jugando, abre!! Joey-Está abierto ^^ Los 3- ._. .......(Entran) Madison-Joey, es tan extraño, nadie entiende porque regresaste si se suponía que trabajaría allá, es un poco confuso Joey-No lo entenderían, aún no puedo decírselos Alistair-Por qué no? Joey-Porqué me da vergüenza Silencio..... Joey-Dijeron que no grabarían nada si...si Francis-Si qué? Joey-...A menos que termine la universidad -.- Silencio..... Joey-Siento que he quedado como un ridículo Madison-No emm....tal vez si sea tu destino pero aún no sea tiempo, deberíamos verlo...como algo bueno Joey-...Bill me dijo exactamente lo mismo, tal vez tienen razón...pero estaba impaciente por hacer música lo más pronto posible Alistair, Madison y Francis-(Se miran) Francis-...Creo que ya sé que es lo que puedes hacer mientras tanto Joey-... ....................... En el auditorio (Música) Mason (con Elena)-Have you ever felt like you woke up (On the wrong side of your heart) Has it ever felt like it's broken (Like the world tore it apart) Francis-Have you felt so weak, You could hardly stand Francis con Elena-Like if you ever fell You could never tell If you'd ever get back up again Madison, Kitty y Katherine (Con Skylart)-I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it, Cause I know we can take it (Baby we will...) Skylart con The Harmony New Yorkers-Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Roderick (con Mariah)- It's difficult to try to stay awake (When you walk a tired path) And there are moments when it's easier to take (The road that leads you back) Joey-I'm not the first to say it, And I won't be the last, But I want to remind you, I'm there it's time to hold on You're stronger than that Kitty (con Spencer)-But when it gets too tough to Find my (way home), And I'm stupid enough to Try and find it (alone) Spencer (Kitty)-When it feels like there is nothing I can do (There's nothing I can do) But give up Alistair(con Mariah)- (I look up, thank God I have you to tell me) I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it (Cause I know we can take it, Yeah baby we will) Kitty y Skylart con The Harmony New Yorkers-Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Skylart- Oooohh, Ooooh, Oh Alistair , Joey y Francis- La la la la la La la la Elena-Oh we will... We will rise! Kitty y Skylart con The Hamony New Yorkers (Elena)- Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly (We are the dreamers!) When the world will not believe us, (Woah oh oh!) We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will Rise We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah) We are the dreamers we will fly (Woah yeah!) When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this (con Elena-short life passes us by) You and I Francis y Elena-We will rise Kitty con The Harmony New Yorkers (Elena y Roderick)-We will rise (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) We will rise Elena-We will rise! Joey con The Harmony New Yorkers (Roderick)- We will rise above the ashes (We will rise above!) Before this whole life passes us by (Oh yeah!) You and I, we will rise